


Fatal Mistake

by orphan_account



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Sad, Superhero!Roxanne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Instead of Hal being shot by the Hero Serum, Roxanne gets hit instead.





	

 

Roxanne Ritchi had never expected for Megamind to get rid of Metro Man. She had always held faith that Wayne would keep herself and the city safe from whatever plot the villain had planned.

She...couldn't describe the feeling that she got from knowing that Metro Man wouldn't come back. Was it fear? Sadness? Anger? Possibly all three.

~~~~~~Definitely all three.~~

But in the darkness that was Metro Man's absents, was Bernard.

Bernard was an odd man. Its what she liked about him, actually. He was odd, eccentric, kind, and above all, genuinely loving. His eyes are what Roxanne enjoyed the most. They always looked like they were filled with adoring lightning when he looked at her. She found it so endearing.

She had faith in him, to comfort her , whenever Megamind's inevitable plan came to surface.

He would be there, yes, to make sure she was okay.

She loved him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbc


End file.
